the_streets_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quiet Ones
It's another joyous day in The Streets; with your knife tucked safely in your left pocket and the bling dangling from your shirt, you quickly make your way to the bank like you always do... '' ...''but of course, you weren't expecting it, no one ever does: '' ''From roofs, empty houses, and sewer man-holes they burst, the QUIET ONES strike with full impunity, their SHEER speed and frightening agility forcing even the most hardened gang-bangers to freeze... '' T''hey have lived in these areas all their lives with fine crafted focus & patience for who knows fucking what, and today, that incredible faith + ambition will be demonstrated in one lethal but swift attack. and YOU... are now their target. '' Reader, I hope you never again meet the Quiet Ones. '''General Appearance' These guys usually have one thing in common, and that's their ridiculous usernames, which are a mish-mash of 2 randomly selected words to form something that just ends up being deranged as '''FUCK: They might even try to name themselves after goddamn bloodlines of military officials from the 19th century Typical Examples: * AmbroseRichterVll * JamesWellington * PraetorianGlory * ScottishOrDie * GrenadierPoniatowski * CaesarSherman (But they might go for casual usernames, eg EatenCake, Psycho, Or Mommasboy) Their general attire is usually some weirdly assorted dark/mythic stuff as to reflect their equally mysterious personalities, usually comes with a dominus, reindeer antlers, retro visor. Some may model themselves as bearded tough-men in suits/ heavy jackets, others may go for retro outfits from 2011. Either way, whatever they wear, they'll stand out and you'll instantly get some uneasy vibes around em '''Behavior The Quiet Ones are a strange species of secluded creatures who are usually not interested in any alliances/teaming, so they usually end up being passive enemy players :( Though they are fairly common in populated servers, the secretive nature of their roblox lives prevents much contact with them unless you happen to stumble upon their pErSoNAL sPAcE (which would be in front of them while they're travelling or barging into any room they're hibernating in). ^ all cuz they're usually HRs/elite fighters from mil-sim groups, so they're hesitant to participate in any convos with anyone who they see as lesser (yeh they have superiority complexes most of the time and they're quiet cuz they're arrogant asf) Oh yea and they're rlly pedantic; they only communicate in "academic" language unless gossiping with their friends Social Skills: STRAIGHT-UP SHIT, \ very low eq (below 0, dipping into toxic levels) Fighting methods Keeping in mind how they can be easily enraged (especially if you manage to challenge whatever they say or that insufferable self-righteous act of theirs), ur gunna have to fight them someday... and god fucking damn do they fight well... Most have firearm gamepasses so they'll have a massive edge in ranged-combat, their extreme aim further enhances their firepower (so duck quickly behind buildings and use nearby crowds as human shields) and when you get close enough for melee, they're also incredibly fast and can maneuver around u with ease. They are also pretty masterful at sprint-strikes, so expect a ton of those and be on HIGH ALERT for more incoming hits. They're more deadly than your average thug boi since they are extremely resourceful; they very fast to use locked doors, defensive positions on roofs, and sewer passageways to escape and strike from... MOREOVER, they're always on a high-state of alert, so they can spot u across entire blocks even when they're chatting and accurately predict your next position or where your hiding. Combat Rating: EXTREME, (In reality, shite) ' very high combat iq (above 200), approach at ur own risk, they hold long grudges so don't expect them to "forget about you"' General Examples: (top to down) Colonel Ass-hole, Chopped Antlers, The Beardo shit-fuck, The 2011 Category:Bestiary